


Daydream In Blue

by pilotmikey



Series: Daydream In Blue [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, First Time, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, a little bit, bad boy!Michael, fem!Luke, gang!michael, innocent!luke, not really he's just super soft and precious, soft!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotmikey/pseuds/pilotmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I dream of you amid the flowers</i>
  <br/>
  <i>For a couple of hours, such a beautiful day.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I dream a dirty dream of you baby</i>
</p><p>or</p><p>Luke is the prettiest flower child around, and Michael wants to raw him. </p><p>Bonus: Michael calls Luke 'Flower'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the song ['daydream in blue'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhB6Lb7_kN8) by imonster. i highly recommend reading the lyrics to really appreciate it.
> 
> this is based on canadian weather okay so this probably most definitely does not take place in austrailia.
> 
> i'm also probably making this a series cause gang!michael and soft!luke gets me every time and i really want to write more of it.

Spring was Luke’s favourite time of the year. Not early spring, when the snow was finally clearing and a thick layer of mud covered the ground in its place. No, Luke preferred late spring. The grass was green, coming back to live after its long winter nap. The flowers were in full bloom, the earth smelled of fresh roses, and there was always an airy breeze. It was the perfect time of year to take a nap amongst the flowers, curling up in the grass and lying right beneath the sun. It was the perfect blanket, keeping him warm enough without ever making him too hot, because summer was still hidden around the corner.

Luke loved flowers. He didn’t know much about them, only that he was in love with each and every one. All of their colours and different smells soothed him, and he found his place whenever he took a nap in the garden.

He was lucky. There was a beautifully decorated park only a few blocks away from his house, and whenever he could, Luke would pack himself a picnic, roll up a blanket, and make his way there. Once he reached the park he would spread out his blanket and kick off his shoes. He’d spent the entire day lounging around in the park, nestled safely among the clusters of flowers that were growing around him.

Luke never got bored of it – going to the park. He’d read or he’d take a nap, the clean spring air always being enough to put him in a good mood. He’d wander the gardens, picking up any flowers that had been pulled from their roots until he had himself a tiny bouquet. Flowers in hand, he’d go back to his blanket and lay out all of the flowers. Picking them up one by one, he’d wind the stems together until he’d made himself a beautiful flower crown. Luke believed every flower had a purpose.

Sometimes Luke would come back to his blanket to find a familiar boy sitting in his spot. Michael Clifford – one of the town’s known gangsters – liked to stop by every now and then.

Luke didn’t mind. Michael was nice, despite what people said. He was never mean to Luke, and the company was nice. Luke liked Michael’s bright blue hair, and if Michael was in a good mood, he’d let Luke place a carefully made flower crown on his head.

The flowers looked even more beautiful nestled beside Michael’s hair. Luke loved when he was laying down and he could look up and catch the sun illuminating Michael’s head, a golden ring of sunlight bouncing off his hair.

Luke knew that deep down, Michael was dangerous. Maybe that was what was so enticing about him – the way he never did anything to hurt Luke or scare him in any way. He never brought up his less-than legal activities, save for a comment about it being a rough day. It made Luke feel special knowing that he was like a safe home for Michael; he was a place where Michael could escape.

Luke didn’t have very many friends. He didn’t need any when he had the flowers. But Michael had wormed his way into Luke’s heart, and the friendship they had – although odd – was comforting.

Luke looked forward to seeing Michael. He didn’t mind being alone, but he always felt a small bout of sadness in the pit of his stomach whenever the sun started to set and Michael wasn’t there. He hated the way he would look around the park, scanning the area for a sign of Michael’s blue hair bobbing through the grass. He hated how excited he felt whenever he came back to his blanket after gathering the dying flowers to find Michael sitting there with a smirk.

Today was one of those days.

Luke was walking back to where he’d laid his blanket out, looking down at the flowers in his hands when he heard someone cough. He looked up in surprise, but his expression softened once his eyes landed on Michael.

“Hey there,” Michael said giving Luke a smile. He stretched his legs out in front of him, his huge combat boots clonking together.

“Hey, Mikey,” Luke said, sitting down carefully beside Michael. “You always seem to show up when I’m picking flowers.”

“I wait for you to leave,” Michael teased. “I love that pretty little smile you get when you come back and find me.”

Luke blushed. Michael was never shy about giving Luke compliments. He was forward and direct, and Luke was still getting used to the attention. Michael’s words made Luke’s heart pound, and although he didn’t always understand why Michael seemed to like him so much, he never wanted to question it in fear that the compliments would stop coming.

“That’s too bad,” Luke said, laying out his flowers. “I’d smile for you more if I got to see you more.”

“I’ll come early next time, then,” Michael laughed. He nodded his head towards the flowers. “You’ve got quite the selection today.”

Luke nodded, but he pouted his lips. “I hate that people just rip them out of the ground, though.”

“They still have a purpose,” Michael said softly, picking up one of the flowers carefully. “Do you want to try teaching me how to wind them together again?”

“Sure,” Luke said, smiling again. “Although I’m not sure why you can’t seem to get the hang of it. A hand that can load guns should be able to wind flowers.”

“My hands an do a lot more things than just that,” Michael said, lowering his voice and giving Luke a wink. Luke bit his lip, turning his face away so Michael wouldn’t see him blush.

“Here,” Luke said, ignoring Michael’s innuendo and picking up two of the flowers. Michael followed his lead, holding the flowers the same way Luke was. “Lay the stems beside each other, like this. Then, just tie a knot, Mikey.”

“I can tie knots,” Michael said, poking out his tongue as he concentrated. His fingers fumbled, the knot he had been creating coming undone. “I just don’t want to wreck them.”

“You won’t wreck them,” Luke insisted. He sat his flowers down and scooted closer to Michael. He gently put his hands on top of Michael’s, guiding him as he tried again.

“I wreck things,” Michael said sadly. He seemed to lose himself in his thoughts for a moment before he looked up at Luke with a grin. “Might even wreck you one day.”

Luke felt his face heat up again. “Don’t be crude,” he chastised, taking his hands away.

“Sorry, Flower,” Michael said. Luke smiled at the nickname. The first time they’d met, Michael had walked up behind Luke winding flower crowns just as they were now. He mentioned how whenever he passed through the park, he always saw Luke with a flower in his hand. Before Luke could even introduce himself, Michael had begun calling him ‘Flower’. Even after Michael had learned his name, he still liked to call Luke by the nickname. When Luke asked why, Michael claimed it was because Luke was as soft and delicate as the flowers he wound together, but more beautiful than all of them combined.

“Sometimes I forget how innocent you are,” Michael continued.  

“No you don’t,” Luke said, sitting back down in his original spot. “That’s the reason you like me so much.”

“Not the only reason,” Michael claimed. “Just one of many.”

Luke smiled, peeking up at Michael from beneath his eyelashes. He cocked his head to the side, glancing down occasionally to watch Michael’s fingers carefully tie and untie the flower stems.

“What are the other reasons?” Luke asked, picking up a flower and handing it to Michael once he’d successfully laced two together.

“Well for starters, I find you interesting,” Michael said, taking the flower from Luke. “You spend all of your free time amidst the flowers without ever realizing you’re the most beautiful one there is.”

“Stop,” Luke laughed, tipping back his head as his giggled.

“It’s true,” Michael said insistently. He held up the flowers in his hand. “Sometimes I worry that you might end up like one of these guys if I let you get too close to me.”

“What, you’ll kill me?” Luke asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No, never,” Michael said. “But I might find a way to corrupt you a little bit one of these days.”

“And what if I don’t want to be corrupted?” Luke asked. Michael smiled, tying another set of stems together.

“Then I won’t corrupt you,” Michael said honestly. “But something tells me you aren’t entirely against the idea.”

Luke paused, pondering Michael’s claim. Of course Luke had thought about it – being with Michael _that way_. He couldn’t help it, what with all of Michael’s compliments and sexual undertones. Luke had never been intimate with anyone like that before, and until Michael had come along, he’d never worried about it all that much. However, the longer he knew Michael, the more he wondered what it would be like to kiss him – to let Michael touch him in ways he’d never been touched before.

“I’m…I don’t,” Luke stuttered, wanting to both affirm and reject Michael’s claims.

“It’s okay,” Michael laughed. “Like I said, one day.”

He dropped the subject, instead asking Luke if he was still tying the flowers correctly.

“You’re doing great,” Luke said, handing Michael another flower. “It’s going to be so beautiful.”

“Will you wear it?” Michael asked, peeking up at Luke with bright eyes.

“I’d be honored,” Luke said with a laugh.

Michael gave Luke a warm smile before looking back down at his hands. He took his time, carefully wrapping the stems together.

Luke decided to lay down, resting his head against Michael’s thighs and stretching out his body. Michael looked around the flowers in his hands to give Luke a smile before going back to his work.

They spent the next few hours sitting in the sun, Luke dozing on and off while Michael continued to work on the flower crown. He wanted it to be perfect for Luke.

“I’m not,” Luke said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

“What?” Michael asked, tearing his eyes away from the crown to give Luke a puzzled look.

“I’m not…entirely opposed,” Luke said, “to you corrupting me. Only a little bit, though.”

“Yeah?” Michael asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

“Only a little bit,” Luke said again, biting his lip nervously. “I’ve never really, like, _done that_ with anyone. I haven’t really done _anything_ with anyone, if I’m speaking honestly.”

“We’d work our way there,” Michael assured him. “I’d never make you rush into anything. I don’t want to hurt you, Flower. Besides, I haven’t even gotten to kiss you yet.”

“No one’s stopping you,” Luke flirted, feeling excited as he anticipated what Michael’s next move might be.

Michael smiled, carefully setting the nearly finished flower crown down beside him. He lifted his hands, placing them delicately on Luke’s soft cheeks. Luke inhaled sharply, his lips already waiting for Michael’s pending kiss.

When Michael started to lean down, Luke let his eyes slip shut. He could feel Michael’s breath on his face, and his heart began to pick up speed. Suddenly, Luke felt a soft pair of lips kissing the end of his nose. He opened his eyes, frowning as Michael pulled away.

“I thought you were going to kiss me,” Luke muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

“I did,” Michael said. He picked up his flower crown and began knotting the stems again as though nothing had happened.

“A real kiss,” Luke said, pouting his lips.

“Soon,” Michael said. “Trust me, when I kiss you, you’re going to need at _least_ a day to recover. When I kiss you, you’re going to wish I’d only kissed your nose, because I’m going to make sure you feel it in every inch of your body.”

Luke shuddered, feeling tiny goosebumps break out all over his skin. He believed Michael. If his reaction to Michael’s words were anything to go by, Luke knew he wasn’t lying.  

“I think I’m done,” Michael said, holding up the crown in between his fingertips to show Luke.

Luke sat up so he could get a better look at the crown. “It’s perfect, Michael. It looks beautiful.”

“Can I put it on you?” Michael asked, holding it up awkwardly. Luke nodded, bowing his head so Michael could place the flower crown on top of his hair. He felt the light weight of the crown sit on his head, and he looked up to gauge Michael’s reaction.

“How does it look?” Luke asked.  

“Beautiful,” Michael muttered, staring at Luke with soft eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Flower.”

Luke noticed how close their faces were, and he was suddenly filled with the desire to kiss Michael. _Really_ kiss him.

“Mikey,” Luke whispered, his eye lids dropping as he stared at Michael’s lips. “Kiss me. Please, kiss me. I want you to. I want you.”

“Fuck,” Michael muttered. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around Luke’s tiny frame as he did so. His lips pressed against Luke’s, moving gently at first before picking up speed.

Luke fell into Michael’s body, melting into both him and the kiss. Michael held him close, kissing Luke with zest and purpose. Luke felt himself sigh. The beauty of finally knowing what Michael’s lips felt like against his own was enough to make his head spin.

Michael licked Luke’s lower lip, silently begging him to open his mouth. Luke obliged, parting his lips and letting Michael in to lick around his mouth.

He didn’t waste any time. As soon as Luke granted him access Michael was flipping them over, lowering Luke onto the ground and laying down beside him. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could hover over Luke’s body. He licked Luke’s tongue, exploring every corner of the smaller boy’s mouth until there was no such thing as unfamiliar territory. He swallowed down all of Luke’s tiny gasps and moans, kissing them away feverishly.

Luke’s body went slack when he felt Michael’s thigh press between his legs. He applied just the right amount of pressure, and Luke felt all of his insides twist up in pleasure.

Michael ground his thigh down gently, pressing against Luke’s crotch. Luke couldn’t help but moan, bucking up his hips to meet Michael’s leg.

“Mikey,” he gasped, pulling away for air.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Michael whispered, kissing Luke’s jaw. “I’ve got you.”

Luke tilted his head back, and Michael took the opportunity to latch his teeth against Luke’s skin. He sucked at the flesh, nipping and kissing Luke all over until tiny bruises began blooming across his neck.

“Gonna give you a bouquet,” Michael whispered, licking the bruises. “A pretty little garden right here on your body.”

“Mikey,” Luke moaned, clutching Michael’s shoulder. “Feels so good.”

Michael hummed against Luke’s neck, taking his time as he marked Luke’s pale skin. He kept working his thigh against Luke’s bulge, feeling pride bubble up in his chest whenever he felt Luke’s hips stutter against him.

Luke couldn’t believe what he was doing. A few minutes ago he was having trouble admitting that he even _liked_ Michael, and now he was pressed against the ground practically dry humping in a public park. He was so surprised with himself, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Everything felt so _good_ , and being there amongst the flowers with Michael made the entire thing feel so _right_.

“You taste so good, Flower,” Michael moaned. “Can’t wait till the day I get to lick every inch of you. Gonna taste you in places you’ve never even dreamed of.”

“Michael!” Luke gasped, his hips faltering against Michael’s thigh. He felt a wet, sticky sensation pooling in his underwear, and once he realized what he’d done, he reached up to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Shhh,” Michael said, sitting up so he could pull Luke into his lap. “It’s okay. You came so good for me, baby boy. Don’t be embarrassed. You looked so beautiful, Flower. You’re perfect. You’re perfect.”

He continued whispering sweet nothings in Luke’s ear. Luke hid his face in Michael’s chest, willing his heart to stop beating so quickly so he could finally calm down.

“Mikey,” Luke muttered, words getting lost in Michael’s shirt. His entire body felt limp, and even though he’d spent the entire day laying around, he was exhausted.

“You’re okay,” Michael whispered, kissing the side of Luke’s head.

“Tired,” Luke groaned, pulling his face out of Michael’s chest to look up at him.

“Let me take you home,” Michael said, pecking Luke’s lips. “I wanna make sure you get there safe and sound.”

“In a minute,” Luke said. He laid his head against Michael’s shoulder while he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

After a few minutes, Luke realized he was still wearing the flower crown. Sitting up abruptly, he reached up to make sure the crown was still intact, adjusting it carefully on his head. “Did I wreck it?” he asked, voice sounding worried. He turned his head to face Michael.

“No,” Michael smiled, looking up to admire his work. “It’s perfect. Looks so good on you, Lukey.”

Luke smiled back, letting his body relax into Michael’s arms. Michael held him close, rubbing his hands up and down Luke’s back and pressing soft kisses to the side of his face every now and then.

“I want that,” Luke whispered suddenly. “Everything. All of those dirty things you said. I want that.”

“We can do everything, baby,” Michael said, pressing his nose against Luke’s cheek. “All in good time. You’re like something out of my wildest dreams, Luke. I’m not gonna mess this up. I’m gonna protect you, and keep you safe.”

“And make flower crowns with me?” Luke asked dreamily, looking up to give Michael a lazy smile.

“And make flower crowns with you,” Michael confirmed, returning Luke’s smile, “with the prettiest flowers we can find, so they’re always at least as half as beautiful as you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think by commenting or leaving kudos.
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://pilotmikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
